If it's wrong, if it's right, you can try
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Serie de 7 drabbles en respuesta a la Tabla de Citas de Retos a la Carta de LJ. Varias parejas.
1. Blind

**Blind**

Harry encabezaba la filita india detrás de Hagrid que estaba muy misterioso para ser lo que era el guardabosques, siempre medio despistado y con poca retención de secretos.

Atrás de él iban Hermione y Ron, discutiendo en voz baja. Como siempre. Eso no era raro, era una costumbre y es más cuando no lo hacían sentía algo muy parecido a una cacofonía.

-Yo jamás les escondería algo y mucho menos les pediría algo que los incomode pero...en este caso... con Umbridge dando vueltas, haciendo tantas preguntas...- Hagrid hablaba con culpa y se soplaba la nariz como queriendo evitar llorar- es que... es todo lo que tengo...es mi hermano... si no lo puedo cuidar...

-¿tu hermano?- Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Si, si- se sopló la nariz de nuevo y con ojos llorosos prosiguió- lo encontré cuando fui a las montañas con Maxime, él es más chico que los demás, era el más joven, no podía dejarlo ahí con los mortífagos convenciendo a los gigantes...

-Hagrid, ¿tu hermano es un gigante?- Ron parecía desmayarse.

-si, medio hermano en sí, papá, bueno papá...

No pudo seguir explicando porque algo enorme apareció desde lejos, caminando pesadamente entre los árboles.

-¡Grawp!¡Ven aquí muchacho!¡Quiero presentarte a mis amigos!.

Grawp en cuestión, medía más de 6 metros y grande y gordo, estaba vestido con un taparrabos y un chaleco de tela de leñador, que deben haber sido más de 100 camisas normales unidas para ese fin.

Harry lo miró con fascinación pero por las dudas retrocedió al igual que lo hicieron sus amigos.

-Oh no, él no es agresivo- dijo Hagrid al verlos irse cada vez más lejos, pero sea lo que fuese a decir a continuación, no pudo hacerlo. El tan "inofensivo" Grawp había tomado a Hermione en sus grandes manazas y cada vez se la acercaba más a la boca.

-¡GRAWPY BAJALA YA! ¡ES TU AMIGA!¡VAMOS HAZLO YA!- Hagrid gritaba a todo pulmón. Harry estaba estático, entre el miedo y la desesperación con la mano en la varita, pensando en qué hechizo podía invocar antes de que el Grawpy lo pateará por hechizarlo o se comiera a Hermione o viceversa

Mientras pudo ver que Ron estaba desesperado. Decía cosas sin sentido y buscaba algo en el suelo. Se rascó la cabeza pensando qué hacer y antes de abrir la boca para decir que ésa no era exactamente una buena idea, Ron ya iba camino al gigante con una rama que encontró en el piso.

-¡DEJALA!¿ME OYES? ¡DEJALA YA!- le asestó con el tronco en la pantorrilla a Grawp pero éste ni se inmutó.

Harry miró para arriba y en medio del griterío pudo distinguir la voz de su amiga.

-Bajame ya Grawpy, sé un buen chico y bájame- como el gigante no respondía, ella repitió con más autoridad- Grawp AHORA BAJAME.

Grawp la dejó en el suelo y Ron se abalanzó sobre ella preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Harry miró la escena y sonrió para sus adentros. Su relación indudablemente era amor/odio.

**_"El amor es así, como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están afuera, que las llamas los que están dentro"_**

(Jacinto Benavente)

* * *

><p>Primer drabble en respuesta a la Tabla de citas de LJ. Si les gusta, ¡no duden en comentar! Pau<p> 


	2. Eyes that don't see

**Eyes that can't see...head that imagines **

_ And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_ These scars, they will not fade away -easily-_

Ron tiró una almohada sobre la cama con furia.

Krum. Krum. Krum. Krum.

Maldito traidor- pensó con rabia.

El jugador más importante estaba en Hogwarts y compartiendo tiempo con su amiga.

La había acompañado al baile. Había entrado con ella, llevándola de la brazo y después no sólo bailó con Hermione toda la noche, sino que además desaparecieron luego de "refrescarse" la garganta.

_Hermione y Krum_. No sabía qué le molestaba más. Si que Viktor hubiera posado sus ojos en alguien como Hermione o que ella en alguien como él. Tan dispares los dos.

Ron apostaba que ella era la que lo había engatusado de alguna manera. Ella era Hermione, _sólo_ Hermione.

Y también sólo de él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Imágenes de ellos dos abrazados, besándose. De Krum tocandola y ella dejándose hacer, de ella mostrándole la Sala de los Menesteres, solos en la oscuridad de algún pasillo. Su cabeza iba a mil revoluciones por minuto. De seguir así, rompería toda la habitación.

Salió de su habitación dando un portazo y se encontró a la susodicha leyendo en la Sala común.

-¿Cómo puede ser que estés aquí y no con _Vicky_?- dijo con sorna y enojo contenidos. Se paró enfrente de ella, haciendo ruido con un pie para molestarla más por si las dudas su comentario no hubiese hecho efecto.

-¿A ti te importa donde esté él o yo? Espera, ¿te importa algo más allá de ti?- Hermione volvió los ojos a su lectura tratando de contenerse.

El pelirrojo no contestó.

Espero que la humillación baje y después con voz sibilante dijo- Es que pensé que seguías confraternizando con él, digo ayer y antes de ayer, y el día previo, todo el tiempo _"confraternizas"_ con Krum. ¡Vamos Hermione! ¿Krum contigo? ¿Qué fuiste su dama de compañía porque no había nadie más que entienda sus gestos?¿O fue porque a lo que más le llamó la atención después de McGonagall, fuiste tu?

-Puedes irte al cuerno, Ron, sigues siendo un idiota- se levantó ofuscada dirigiéndole una mirada de resentimiento ya estaba llegando al retrato cuando se dio vuelta y con un tono más que gélido contestó- Por lo menos sabe cómo tratar a una mujer, algo que no has aprendido Ronald. Y lo hace tan bien como jugar al Quidditch.

Ron maldijo en voz alta pateando el sillón. La próxima vez que viera a ése búlgaro estrenaría un Aveda Kadabra.

_**"El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta"**_ (Jacinto Benavente)

* * *

><p>Segundo Drabble. Espero les esté gustando.<p> 


	3. As sweat as vengance

**As sweat as vengance**

_03.- "En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre". (Nietzsche)_

_¿Así que besando a Lavender por todas partes?_ Pensaba Hermione enfurecida mientras caminaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación. _No te importó en lo más mínimo, los años de amistad, las charlas, las risas…sólo es tu deseo hablando por todos tus poros…muy bien…muy bien…vamos a ver si te gusta ver lo mismo…_

Hermione se había enterado de que Corman McLaggen había estado "charlando" sobre ella con Ron, además de que tenías que tener muy pocas luces encendidas para no ver cómo la desvestía con la mirada o ser completamente sordo para no ir los piropos que le susurraba cada vez que se la chocaba en un pasillo.

Así que si era lo suficientemente astuta y jugaba bien sus cartas, podría sacarle el jugo a la situación. Faltaba por resolver su desagrado hacia McLaggen…pero bueno, eso podría esperar.

Corman estaba apoyado en una columna, con un papel en la mano, cuando Hermione vio la oportunidad justa para poner su plan en marcha.

Caminó hacia él con toda la sensualidad que a la que pudo recurrir y pasó bien cerca suyo aunque todavía tenía 4 metros de pasillo a su lado.

-Estás preciosa hoy- le dijo él, como de costumbre.

-Gracias- replicó ella sin mirarle. Se detuvo un poco más adelante y sonriéndole abiertamente al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico, agregó- tu también.

Estas situaciones se repitieron con más frecuencia, no sólo porque a Hermione cada vez más le gustaba de la forma que su ego y su autoestima crecían sino también porque Ron ya no ocultaba su desprecio hacia McLaggen y los comentarios que éste último hacía en cada práctica de Quidditch para entrar al equipo, por lo que la leona se sentía más brava y feroz, cobrando venganza por cada beso de Lavender hacia Ron y viceversa.

Un día, ella iba caminando bastante distraída, pensando en su examen de pociones y en la reunión de Slughorn a la que tendría que asistir y donde probablemente vería a Corman, sin posibilidad de escape alguno cuando sintió un leve toquecito en su hombro.

-Hey- la saludó Corman McLaggen con una sonrisa picarona- qué bueno es verte.

Hermione retrocedió un paso y se preguntó si no habría ido muy lejos.

-Hey- respondió comenzando a ponerse nerviosa

-Estaba pensando…qué tal…si tu y yo…vamos a la fiesta que dará Slughorn…juntos… ¿Qué dices, ricura?

Si a Hermione le faltaba algo para constatar que McLaggen era burdo y simplón, pues había completado todos los casilleros.

Aún así, era mucha oportunidad para dejarla pasar. Aunque si Corman se sobrepasaba, tendría que tener un hechizo _Mocomurciélago_ a la mano…sólo por las dudas.

-Si, claro- respondió mirándole a los ojos.

_Aquí tienes Ronald Weasley, la venganza se sirve fría…acompañada de una invitación a una fiesta._


End file.
